


A Rare Afternoon

by Introvertedintellect350



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Family Fluff, Happy, Kinda, Romantic Fluff, Storybrooke, captainswan - Freeform, not cursed for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are finally calm enough in Storybrooke for everyone to relax and take a load off with some hot cocoa - with cinnamon - and maybe even a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rare Afternoon

Things were finally quiet. It was a Wednesday afternoon in Storybrooke, Maine, and nobody was having a crisis or on the verge of death. Nearly everyone, actually, was on the verge of sleep. Their little town was, for a few precious hours, a quaint, sleepy Storybrooke. It made Emma smile, watching Mr. Gold and Belle stroll along Main Street, chatting happily, arms hooked together and pleasant smiles on their faces. She herself was locking up the station for the day, then was going to grab a cup of cocoa (with cinnamon) from Granny's, then head to her parents apartment. Maybe stop and see Killian on the way. 

She stuffed the keys back in her pocket as she finished locking the door of the station, then shrugged on her favorite red leather jacket and headed in the direction of her go-to diner (even though it was actually the only diner in town). Along the way, she checked her phone to find no new messages. When she looked up from tucking it back into her jeans pocket, she saw her handsome pirate walking her way with that all-too-familiar grin on his face. 

"Hello, love. Off work for the day I see." Were his first words to her as they walked up to each other and he pressed a light kiss to her cheek.

"Yeah. For once nobody is dying or needs saving." She looked up at Killian and smiled. "I'm heading to Granny's then home; want to join me?" 

He began to nod, then stopped. "With a crying baby and a father that doesn't care for me? How about we find a quieter place, perhaps my room that Granny kindly loaned me?" 

"Mary Margaret called me about twenty minutes ago to say she'd actually gotten Neal to take his nap, and Henry and David are out doing something. Fishing, I think." Emma replied, stepping closer to him and taking his hand as they walked. His fingers threaded comfortingly between hers, squeezing ever so slightly. 

"So you're saying you would rather sit with your mother and talk to her about who-knows-what, than come with me to my place." Killian sounded disbelieving. 

She found herself nodding as he opened the door to the diner and let her walk in ahead of him, then sit at one of the cushioned stools at the counter. "Can you blame me for wanting to spend time with my family?"

"Your mother. And you spend most of your time there anyway!" 

Emma rolled her eyes and then gazed into his stormy blue ones. "Killian, I spend most of my time with them because one, that's where I live. Two, David is also the sheriff of this town just as much as I am. And three, they're my family. And besides, I hardly ever get to go and just _hang out_ with my mom. Without there being some new curse or life-threatening situation. So yes, come with me or don't come with me, but I'm going to see my mother." 

For a moment he just stared at her, silent. His darkly rimmed, ocean blue eyes stared straight into hers for ten solid seconds before he finally smiled. "This is why I admire you so much, Swan. You never back down. Which, I'll admit, is both endearing and rather infuriating at times. And you should know that I have absolutely nothing better to do than to come with you to your apartment and spend time with you and Mary Margaret."

She couldn't help but smile at his words. "I was hoping you'd agree with me. And you do know that my mom approves us this - us - very much. She is more than happy to let me fall asleep in your lap on the couch for all she cares." Emma laughed lightly as Hook's smile widened into a suggestive grin. 

"Well if there's any chance of that happening, I'm definitely coming over."

"You flirt." She rolled her eyes again but was still smiling when she turned to Ruby, who had been watching the entire exchange with a grin. 

"Two cocoas with-" 

"Cinnamon, I know." Ruby cut her off, her grin falling into a knowing smile. 

"Make that three," Killian spoke up. Emma turned to look at him, eyebrows raised. 

"Since when did you drink anything other than rum and coffee?" She asked, thoroughly surprised, but her tone still light and teasing. 

"Since I decided to try this hot chocolate - with cinnamon - that you and your boy seem to adore. I found that I quite like it." He retorted, sounding mildly affronted yet smug that she hadn't know that fact about him. 

"Alright, good to know, I guess. Make that three cocoas then, Ruby." Emma nodded and replied, glancing back at the girl with big brown eyes in the white miniskirt, who smiled at her then went to make the three to-go cups. 

Soon enough Emma was holding two large hot chocolates and Killian was holding his, and they were on their way back to her parents place. She looked up at the sky, watching the soft gray clouds gather above them. "Looks like it's going to rain soon." She commented. 

"Seems to happen quite a bit here, although most of the storms we have gotten recently have been a bit...magical." He replied, sipping his drink. She was surprised he hadn't spiked it with the flask she was sure was on his person, somewhere deep in the pockets of his long black leather trench coat with buttons that she loved to fiddle with and tug on. 

She laughed easily and stepped inside the building at which they had just arrived. "You've got a point. But this looks like just a normal eastern storm. Happens a lot here in Maine." 

His only reply was a smirk, then he led the way upstairs towards the apartment. Killian knocked lightly on the door with his hook, as neither of them could grab the round door handle, and waited for it to open. 

A smiling Mary Margaret opened the door and let them inside with a hushed, "Neal's still asleep upstairs in the loft." Then, "Oh! Thank you very much, sweetheart." As she got handed the cup of still piping hot cocoa, courtesy of Emma's magic. 

"You're welcome." She replied, smiling and walking over to sit on the stool at the island in the kitchen, drinking her cocoa. It was just the right amount of cinnamon and she silently thanked Ruby for knowing her so well. 

Killian sat beside her and her mother leaned on the edge of the counter near the sink, facing them with her cup nestled between her hands. "So what brings you two here? Henry is out fishing with David, if you came to see either of them."

Emma smiled and shook her head. "I locked up shop at the station and decided to come here and just hang out. Killian joined me and we decided to grab some cocoa at Granny's and come here. It's been a while since we've had a day like this. A day where nothing is really happening. And it's really nice."

Mary Margaret smiled at both of them, "I always like the company. But I will say I'm surprised you came here instead of going somewhere else like the docks or Hook's apartment."

Killian grinned and Emma rolled her eyes for nearly the tenth time today. "See, love? Even your own mother thinks it's odd you're here."

"That's not what I-" Mary Margaret began, but Emma cut her off with a wave of her half empty cup. 

"Nevermind that. I just wanted to relax somewhere I felt comfortable. And I feel comfortable here, with both of you and this perfectly made cocoa." She said, leaning into Hooks shoulder and setting down the cup. 

Her mother smiled and she was sure Killian was too. "Like I said," Mary Margaret began again softly, "I love the company and I'm not about to push you out. Especially because you brought me cocoa. 

"You're welcome." Emma smiled back at her and took another drink of her warm hot chocolate. It was making her sleepy, along with the fact that she was now nearly being pulled into Killian's lap, his arms wrapped around her comfortingly. She pretended not to notice the way that her mom was smiling at them like she couldn't be happier that her daughter was finally allowing herself to fall in love with and put her trust in a man. 

"And thanks for letting me stay, Snow." Killian said, the smile audible in his accented voice. 

"Of course Hook. I know that David doesn't quite trust you yet, but he'll come around. Give him time and continue calling him "mate", he seems to like it." 

Emma bounced slightly on Killian's chest as his chuckle broke the near silence. "Aye. I'll keep that bit of information stored where I can use it easily." 

She found her eyes closing as she finished her now lukewarm cocoa and let herself relax entirely into Captain Hooks arms. She was gathered into his leather-bound lap and snuggled into him. 

"Looks like someone should join Neal in his crib." Killian teased lightly in her ear. Emma only smiled slightly in reply. 

"Feel free to use the bed." She heard Mary Margaret invite, and was almost surprised enough to open her eyes. Almost. 

"I'll carry her to the bed, if that's what you mean." Her boyfriend replied hesitantly, unsure if she was inviting him to what Emma was sure he thought she was inviting him to do. 

"Well you look fairly sleepy yourself, pirate, so feel free to join her. Just, you know, not too close." 

At this, Emma forced her eyes open. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" She asked bluntly, albeit sleepily. 

The look on her mothers face was priceless. "God no! But I _am_ saying clearly that I trust you two will do the appropriate thing and that even when David and Henry get back, it will be okay."

"I could use a more comfortable cuddle right now anyways," Killian murmured in her ear, which caused her to attempt to fight off a ridiculous grin and hold in a laugh. 

Emma couldn't hold in her blush, however, and Mary Margaret began to laugh. "I heard that. But I trust you. Right, Captain Hook? Can I trust you to be good with my daughter in her bed, in my house, and around two children, and a husband that is most _definitely_ not afraid to kill you?" Her tone was light, but there was a not so subtle hint of don't-even-think-about-it that didn’t go unnoticed. 

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded, his tone somber, no longer teasing. He knew who the boss was in this house. "I won't even thin-"

"Oh you'll be thinking about it, so don't even go there. Just don't do anything." She smiled, "Now go on, before Emma falls completely asleep. But don't you _dare_ wake my baby." 

Emma had closed her eyes again and was right on the verge of sleep when she was lifted tenderly into Killian Jones's arms bridal style and carried up the stairs to the bed in the loft. She woke up enough to strip off her leather jacket and jeans and slip into her pajama shorts, then promptly flopped down onto the pillows. Killian was beside her in less than a second, pulling her closer. He'd taken off his leather trench coat and boots, and also his hook and the contraption that held it onto his forearm. 

She snuggled closer, her nose buried in his neck and her legs tangled up in his, and sighed happily. "I really love my mom sometimes."

"While I agree, she can be fairlty threatening." He whispered in reply, his fingers carding through her hair, relaxing her even further. 

"It's her job to be a mother. She's being a very good one." She lifted her head from his very comfortable neck and pressed her lips against his lightly. When she pulled away a few long seconds later she murmured, "Let's just be glad she's letting us nap together." 

"You don't know how glad I am right now, love." He breathed, bringing his mouth to hers again, lingering for longer than anyone's mother would have liked, but not nearly long enough for Emma Swan. 

When they finally parted, rather breathless, she rested her head in the crook of his neck again and smiled, closing her eyes. His kiss had tasted like a delicious ~~deadly~~ combination of chocolate, cinnamon, and _Killian Jones_ , and all she wanted was more but was much too sleepy to get some.

She didn't even stay awake long enough to hear David and Henry come back; nor the argument she was sure her parents had about her and Killian napping in the same bed together. Not that it mattered.


End file.
